Clark & Chloe:A Life Revisited
by Daniel1973
Summary: Every love story has a beginning.
1. Chapter 1

October 12,1989.

What is the significance of this day you may ask?

It was the day that changed the lives of every man,woman,and child on Earth. It was on that balmy day in 1989 that the greatest hero that the world,the universe would ever know arrived in the sleepy little hamlet known as Smallville. It was on that day that the destinies of two children were forever linked by the chains of destiny. In the years to come many would come to see this as the beginning of a hero's journey but at it's core it is something else. At it's core lays a love so strong that it would become legend.

The love story of Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan.

Every story,no matter how epic,usual has a humble beginning. Clark and Chloe's story truly begins on the distant planet known as was on this amazing planet of ice and crystals that Clark was born. In fact he was the last child born before the planet's destruction. Clark Kent,born Kal-El was the only son of a revered scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara. It was through Jor-El's genius that he discovered that Krypton's sun was rapidly destabilizing and would explode in 30 days. When the Kryptonian Ruling Council wouldn't believe him he knew that he had to take immediate action to save his love ones. Unfortunately he only had enough time to build a ship big enough for his son. He completed the ship on the very day that the planet entered it's death throes. Clark's ship escaped the planet's fiery destruction scant seconds before the sun went supernova. Like a space age Moses Clark was set adrift on his version of the River Nile but he hadn't made the trip to Earth alone. Several thousand pounds of debris had gotten caught in his ship's wake and had been drawn to the planet just as he was. On the morning of October 12th Smallville Kansas was hit by a devastating meteor shower. Clark's ship landed safely during the meteor shower that destroyed much of the close knit farming community. Clark was found by a kindly farmer named Jonathan Kent and his wife Kent was instantly enamored with the to have children of their own Martha Kent convinced her husband that they should keep the boy and rest him as their the unusual circumstances in which they found him he reluctantly and Martha Kent named him Clark,her maiden name. As Clark aged he came to realize just how different he was from everyone around was much stronger,faster,and smarter than all the other kids in school. When he was five Clark vanished for several parents were fanatic until they got a call from the Smallville Library. Clark had walked to the library in town and started the time his father had come to get him he had read every book in the building. Shortly after they got home Clark asked the question that his parents had dreaded he'd ask.

Why was he different?

His father proceeded to take him into the storm cellar and show him the ship that he had arrived in. He told Clark everything that then be upset by the startling revelation of his alien origins it had put his mind at even had a better perspective on certain things. The dreams that he would sometimes have of a world of ice that was stained red by the light of a giant red sun now made sense to was dreaming of the planet that he was born on. He also realized why his parents wanted him to hide his gifts from the world. He now knew why it was so important. From that moment on he kept his various gifts under wraps. To those who knew him Clark Kent was a quiet,intelligent,and unassuming child who kept to himself and loved to gaze up at the he was twelve Clark began to test his abilities late at them and himself to the limits. Clark wanted to see just how fast he could far he could how much he could lift. Clark grew into a amiable young man who was always respectful to others but somewhat need to keep his powers a secret distanced him from all those around him. As well-adjusted as Clark was he still wished that he knew just why his birth parents sent him away. Or if there were anymore like him out there. Unfortunately all the answers to his questions were locked away in his ship. A ship that hasn't opened since he climbed out of it. Nothing they did could open even Clark's great strength could open his questions went totally unanswered. Clark only had one friend growing up and his name was Pete Ross. They became friend when Clark saved him from a he turned thirteen Clark's life forever changed. It was at the age of thirteen that he was introduced to a tiny human shaped hurricane named Chloe did he know then but the pushy transplant from Metropolis would become one of the most important people in his became fast friends after Principal Kwan asked him to give her a tour of the school on her first even let her convince him to take her to the a tour of his home circumstances forced Clark to use his abilities to save her fearfully told her about response was to kiss easy acceptance of his alien status formed a bond between them that would never be Kent had fallen in love that with her that very second. On that day the young Kryptonian had found a love that would last a lifetime.

Little did he know that Chloe and her mother Moira were two of the many whose lives had been touched by the events surrounding Clark's violent arrival on Earth. At the tender age of two Chloe and Moira Sullivan were caught in the meteor shower that rocked Smallville. Moira was taking Chloe to see her sister and Ella's daughters,Lois and Lucy,were the best of friends. Ella's husband Sam,a career military officer had gotten stationed at a military base outside of Grandville called Fort had just pasted Miller's field when a meteor struck the road next to her force of the meteor's explosive impact caused her to meteor's impact threw Moira Sullivan's car into one of the many corn fields that ran through Smallville. For several minutes they laid unconscious,the sickly green glow of a meteor fragment reflecting off their blood soaked faces. Chloe awake before he mother and somehow managed to get out of the overturned were found and taken to Smallville Medical soon after. Neither Moira or Chloe suffered any ill effect from the crash other then a few scrapes and bruises. Nor did they show any signs of illness from their exposure to the meteor's strange months later Moira Lane-Sullivan discovered that the doctors had been meteor's radiation had affected her. She discovered that she had the power to control the actions of others. A discovery made at the cost of her own had been playing one day and she wasted a bottle of finger paint all over her told her willful child to wash her hands but she wanted to finish playing. After telling her to wash her hands repeatedly Moira gently grabbed her by the arm and told her to wash her hands immediately. Moira was completely unaware that she had just used her new-found powers on her. Several hours later Moira found Chloe standing at the sink washing her hands. Much to her horror and shock she had discovered that Chloe had scrubbed her hands the point that they were bleeding. The blank stare that Chloe had in her eyes ceased the very second that her mother told her to stop. At that very moment she realized that she had done this to her own child. She had taken control of her mind. After dressing her wounds Moira made Chloe believe that she had hurt her hands riding her bike.

A lie that she also told her husband Gabe. Guilt,self-loathing,and shame eat away at Moira until she came to a heartbreaking decision. To protect her husband and child from the uncontrollable power that she possessed she decided to leave them. So on her daughter's third birthday Moira Sullivan kissed her husband and child goodbye and vanished without a the pain of losing her mother Chloe remained a bright,happy,inquisitive child. Chloe's road to destiny began on the day that her father got a promotion at LuthorCorp. A promotion that made him Manager at the LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant in Smallville. And the rest,as they say,is history.

This is a the life and times of Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan,their triumphs and tragedies,this is their story.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2:Lightning Strikes Twice

_Author's Notes:Since this is an AU verse story some of Clark's powers such as X-Ray Vision and Superhearing have manifested in his freshmen year of high school._

Interlude

Jeremy Creek has never been considered was always an introverted child. He never made friends at school. He always preferred to be was these reasons and a overlaying sense of cruelty on his classmates part, that lead to him being chosen for the dubious honor of being the Smallville scarecrow in 1989. Jeremy remembered being accosted by members of the Smallville Crows football team on his way home. He remembered being drug,kicking and screaming to Lawson's Field. He remembered the pain that he felt as they tied him to the post that they had set up in the middle of the field. He remembered the humiliation he suffered as they ripped the clothes from his body,leaving him in just his boxers. He remembered their laughter as they walked away from him. He remembered the little redheaded boy that he asked to help him but what he most remembered was the thunderous explosion. He remembered feeling helpless as his body was pelted by massive amounts of dirt and glowing green rocks. He then remembered...nothing until he woke up in the driver's seat of a truck that was submerged in a few feet of water. Standing there was a boy named Clark,a look of concern on his face as he helped him out of the truck. No one had any answers for him when he asked what had happened to him. All his parents,Helen and Richard, could tell him was he was caught in the meteor shower thirteen years before. He had been found broken and bleeding in the corn field next to Ross' Creamed Corn. He had languished in a coma for all that time until the night of a lightning storm. He then mysteriously vanished. No one knew where he was until his parents were informed of his location by Sheriff Ethan Miller.

Since coming back home Jeremy has wondered just what happened to him. He had gone over the last thing that he remembered more times then he cared to think about. As he stood in his parents kitchen,as was often the case,whee his thoughts turned to his lost memories Jeremy knew that he had forgotten something important. Something that he needed to do. Suddenly Helen Creek voice cut through his thoughts as she said,"Jeremy,could you do the dishes for me I have to run to the market."

"Yes,mom,"Jeremy replied.

"Thanks son,"His Mother replied. "I'll be back in a little while."

Jeremy sighed softly as he began to fill up the sink. Creek was so lost in thought that he never noticed the plugged in toaster that was on a precarious perch near the reaching for the dish towel above the sink the toaster made its fateful slide into the lights dimmed as hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity rushed through Jeremy Creek's body. With one final surge of power Jeremy was thrown across the room..All was quiet as the young mutant laid unconscious on the floor,his body still smoking.A ripple of energy course through his body as his eyes popped open,his face twisted into a furious scowl as he stood up.

He remembered everything.

He remembered what they did to remembered waking up in the hospital,his body surging with power. He remembered wanting to get his revenge on all of those who left him strung up in that field. He remembered that he had gotten his revenge on two of the people who where responsible for turning him into a freak. What he remembered the most was who stopped him from getting his ultimate revenge at the Homecoming Dance. Jeremy Creek's desire for revenge was almost as primal as the forces he could command. He wouldn't be denied again. He would punish them all but he would start with he blasted the kitchen door off its hinges and stalked out only one name came from his dry,cracked lips,"Kent."

End Interlude


	3. Chapter 3

Clark Kent had a problem.

A problem that every teenager the world over has had since the beginning of time...what type of corsage to get his girlfriend for the Spring he stood in Nell's Flower Shop looking for all the world like a lost kitten Clark couldn't help but smile at the thought of holding Chloe close as the music played. For three years now Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan have been inseparable,bound together by a love that was almost too strong for them understand. Bound to together by the young man's amazing secret.A secret that she discovered on the very day that they met. It was on that day that she discovered that Clark wasn't human. He was in fact an alien from a far off distant star. What made Clark truly different then anyone else was the fact that he possessed powers and abilities far beyond mortal men. In fact he had used his freaky powers to save Chloe from being impaled. A dopey grin formed on Clark's face as he remembered just what happened after he saved her life. Clark had more power then anyone had the a right to. No one his age should be able to lift a tractor over his be fair no one should be able realized early in life that this was his cross to bare. That he was given these powers for a reason. The young farm boy decided to use the powers that fate had bestowed upon him to help those around him. It had felt good to save his fellow students from threats like Jeremy Creek. Clark frowned slightly as images of the crazed look that was in Creek's eyes flashed through his those troubling thoughts from his mind Clark decided to shift his focus back to his , Chloe hasn't been very happy with his need to play the hero lately. He did feel bad about having to duck out on her while they were at the museum last week. She had been angrier then he had ever seen her when she caught up with him later that night. She demanded an explaination and Clark had been very quick in giving her one. He told her how he had wanted to get some air and walked outside for a second. He told her about the bus losing control and the person sleeping on the bus bench directly in the bus' path. Clark told Chloe that he just reacted to save the transient's life. Clark had still been in a state of shock as he described to Chloe how it stopped the bus. He had just planted himself and put his shoulder into the front of the bus. It folded around him like an accordian. By that point Chloe had agreed with him about leaving the scene as quickly as he did. He wouldn't have been able to explain the damage that he had caused to the bus. A dark cloud of angry settled on Clark's face for a second as he remembered what happened and Chloe had thought that he had gotten away from the incident at the museum clean but they had been wrong. A corrupt Metropolis Police Detective named Sam Phalen had seen Clark's amazing act of heroism. It didn't take Phalen long to track Clark down. Phalen showed up in Smallville a few days later and proceeded to blackmail him into stealing the jewel-encrusted breastplate of Alexander the Great. Luckily Clark was able to outsmart the corrupt cop with a little help from Chloe. While Chloe called the police Clark tricked Phalen into handling the breastplate with his bare hands. He then took it from him and threw it through the window.

When Phalen realized just what Clark had done he tried to shoot the super powered teen. Clark easily dodged the bullets and fled the scene. Clark and Chloe found out the next day that Phalen had been fatally wounded trying to escape from the museum. If Chloe hadn't been there for him god only know what would have happened. As he thought about Chloe his eyes fall on the prefect corsage for the beautiful fledgling reporter that he loved. Three golden tulips seemed to call out to him as he moved toward the display case. The tulips were tightly bond together and accented with baby's breath. Clark's smile could have lit up the darkest sky as he picked it up and paid for it. As he left Nell's shop he never noticed the pair of angry eyes looking at him from across the street. Jeremy Creek's anger was bordering on the homicidal as he watched Clark Kent walk toward the Beanery. Clark Kent had cheat him out of his revenge and he would pay. Electricity sparked the length of his left arm as he looked at the poster advertising the Spring Formal.

The Spring Formal.

Jeremy never got to go to his. They had taken that away from him. He spent his formative years in a hospital bed, languishing in a coma. That is until he was freed from his prison of flesh by that electric had cost him twelve years of his life and turned him into a freak of nature. He got his revenge on two of the five who destroyed his life but the other three eluded him. He discovered that one had left the country and the other two had vanished shortly after he had fried their little friend. When he found Kent strung up in the same field that he had been victimized in Creek realized that nothing but the faces had changed. There were still those who bullied others that were weaker then them.

An object lesson had been in order but Kent stopped him. There was a price to be paid for bullying others and Kent stopped him from collecting what was due. The deaths of everyone at the Homecoming Dance would have been a nice message. Creek moved deeper into the alley that he was hiding in. Creek watched as Clark climbed into his father's pickup truck and drove away. Creek knew that to get his revenge he had to destroy Clark Kent but he had already proven that his powers were completely ineffectual against him. To defeat him he needed more power but how would he increase his powers?

He had the feeling that he could drain all of the power out of the Smallville Hydroelectric Power Plant and still not have enough to take the boy down. As he pondered over the problem a discard issue of the Smallville Ledger caught the young mutant's attention. Picking it up Creek began to read the front page.A slow,malicious smile crossed his face as the solution to his problem presented would seem that Lex Luthor has chosen Smallville,Reeve's Dam to be specific, as the testing site for his company's newest generator. The XPJ Electron Super Collier. It was designed to generate over five million megawatts of electrical energy an hour. As he jumped into his truck Jeremy Creek began to laugh. His maniacal laughter only got louder as he made his way to Reeve's Dam. The path to ultimate power and his revenge was now within his grasp.

tbc..


End file.
